Snippet: Lebanon
by Shae07
Summary: Small scene from the episode Lebanon, takes place after Life's a Witch, because it contains a small piece of that extended puzzle.


"And, I've killed Hitler," Dean smirks to his father as the two of them stand in the library. Mary and Sam have just left them to start cooking dinner and Dean has already explained the temporal paradox to John and now John is listening to some of Dean's more interesting stories and smiling with pride at the man he's become.

"Doesn't surprise me," he comments with a grin as Dean's cell phone interrupts them.

He pulls the phone from his pocket, with every intention of ignoring it, but the screen indicates it's a video call from _Lexi. _

John witnesses the shift in his son's demeanor and can see the concern, "Go ahead son."

Dean nods his appreciation as he slides the bar to answer the call and holds the phone out in front of his face. The dark-haired hunter's face pops onto his phone screen and she smiles in relief, "Hey, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Lexi continues, "I just got off the phone with Donna and she doesn't know who I am, or who you are."

"Oh," realization sinks in, "timeline is a little screwy right now. We're going to fix that."

"Okay Barry Allen, what did you do?" she narrows her eyes at the man.

"Funny story," he smirks at her, "I'll explain later, but…"

He looks up at his father who's listening in to their conversation and he begins to move closer to him, "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Dean extends his arm farther away so that John's face can be in the frame with his and continues with a boyish grin, "Lex, this is my Dad, John." The older man gives a smile and a small wave to the dark-haired girl in the phone as Dean continues, "Dad, this is our friend Lexi."

Lexi waves back to the man slowly in shock, "Uh hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," John says, then points to the screen, "Is this how you communicate now?"

"Sometimes," Dean replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No," Lexi smirks through the screen, "Dean_ hates_ video calls, that's why I do them."

She gives a quick wink to John who laughs then glances over at his son with a proud smile, "I'll let you two finish this up. It was nice meeting you."

Lexi gives him a wave as John steps out of the picture, then she brings her phone closer to her face, "Call me later, I need explanations and details."

"You could stop by," Dean says raising an eyebrow at this idea.

The girl glances down, biting the inside of her lip, then back up at him. She doesn't want to tell him she's halfway around the world, that can wait, "I'm kinda not in town, which is probably why I still remember you, but it's still really cool, having your Mom and Dad both there."

He nods his head in agreement with a smile as she continues, "Enjoy it Dean. You deserve it."

"I'll call you later," he says, trying to keep his emotions in check for the time being.

"You better."

After he places his phone back in his pocket, he notices his father sitting on the edge of the table in the center of the room watching him.

"Sorry about that," Dean states moving closer to him.

"No," John replies with a smile, "I completely understand."

Dean leans back against the table beside his father, both of them staring in front of them at nothing in silence for a moment.

"She's cute," John says folding his arms across his chest.

"She's a hunter."

"Oh," his father continues with a smile, "a hunter huh? I'll bet she's one tough cookie, especially hanging around you boys."

"Yea," Dean shakes his head, "she can be difficult."

"Well son, the best ones usually are," John claps his son on the back as Sam and Mary make their way into the library with plates and wine glasses to set the table. He leans close to Dean's ear and nods toward the blonde woman approaching them, "She was."

John moves to take the plates from Mary with a smile and a kiss to her forehead.

The familiar chime from her laptop screen indicates she's receiving a Skype call and Lexi moves over to the small table where her the computer sits and swipes the green button to accept the call.

She sees Dean staring back at her from the screen, she can tell from the background he's sitting in the library, "Well, I take it the timeline is back in order."

He grins, "Yes and _how _is Ketch by the way?"

Lexi's raises an eyebrow, "How'd you know?"

"You said you weren't in town and if you were calling Donna," he begins folding his arms, "that meant you weren't with her and if you were at Jody's you would have been affected just like Donna. Two plus four equals you must be in London."

"He's helping me track down some leads on Katrina," she replies, "I'll be back by the end of the week."

"Any luck?" he questions.

"No," she lies, pursing her lips together.

Sam's smiling face pops into the screen, "Hey Lex, did he tell you?"

"About your Dad, yea," she says with a smile, "that's amazing."

"No," Sam looks disappointed, but then smiles again, "well yea, that_ was_ great, but I was talking about something else."

"Then no," she replies in confusion.

"I ganked John Wayne Gacy's ghost," the younger brother says, beaming with pride.

Lexi's jaw drops open in shock for a moment, then she says, "I've been gone like two days and you've taken out a notorious serial killer ghost and brought your Dad back. Seriously, you two, just stay in the bunker at least until I get stateside please."

Sam gives her a genuine smile and a small wave, "I'm calling it a night. See you soon."

"I'm being serious though," she replies with a wave to her screen, then watches as the brother disappears from view.

She turns her attention back to Dean who's smiling in amusement at her dismay, "What?"

"Okay Mom," he says jokingly.

"I can't help it," Lexi replies, "you two_ aren't_ notorious for your excellent decision-making skills."

Suddenly he closes his eyes tightly and gingerly touches his right temple with his fingers as if his head is pounding. She watches helplessly through the computer screen and asks, "It's getting worse isn't it?"

He looks up at the screen, "He's constantly pounding on the door to get out. Constantly."

"Like a never-ending Archangel migraine then," she continues, "How are you even sleeping?"

Dean just stares at her through the screen which gives her the answer and she says quietly, "You're not, are you? Dean, you can't keep doing this. Regardless how strong your mind is, your body could shut down."

"Hey," he gives her a small reassuring smile, "we're going to figure this out. Okay?"

Sam and Cas were the one's spending their time reminding him that they were working on finding another way out of this situation, because his view wasn't always as positive as theirs. He could see the concern on Lexi's face and would rather give her their reassuring words, because to give her his thoughts would be agreeing with her and he didn't want to add that burden to her.

"You really think so?" she challenges his words, then lets a small yawn escape her mouth.

He nods his head and continues, "I'll be okay. What time is it over there?"

"Almost two am," she replies.

"Go to bed," he gives her the order with a follow up, "_alone._ Get some rest."

She looks tired, he noticed it in her eyes during their first phone call. He felt as if she might me keeping something from him, but with Michael pounding on the door upstairs, he pushes that thought out of his head.

Lexi narrows her eyes at his comment, "I'll call you tomorrow. Night D."

"Night Lex."

The dark-haired girl closes her laptop and hears a soft knock on the door to her room. She stands up and walks over to open it. Greyson is standing in the hall, leaning against the doorframe to her room.

"Thought I heard you talking," he says, "you're up late."

"So are you," she replies with a smirk, crossing her arms.

"Care for a night cap?" Grey questions and she's seen that playful glint in his eyes before. She knows he's not just suggesting a drink.

She drops her gaze to the floor for a moment, deciding to give a pause of hesitation before accepting his invitation. After all, playing the game was half the fun, then Lexi looks back up to meet his eyes.

"I can't, I should get some rest," she says. _Wait, NO!_ She yells at herself, _why would you say that? What are you doing?_

"Alright then, sleep tight," Greyson looks a little disappointed, but he still gives her a small smile before he turns and walks down the hallway.

Lexi closes the door to her room and leans back against it, confusion evident on her face at what had just happened.

Meanwhile, miles away in London, an older attractive woman with long black-hair is sitting on the floor, a sigil drawn out on the wood planks under her and an altar is positioned in front of her. Her head is tilted back, and her eyes are rolled so far back into her head all that is visible is white. She's astral projecting herself into Lexi's room and watches her conversation with Dean and then oversees her turn down Greyson's proposition, doing exactly as Dean had _told _her to do. The woman leaves the house and returns to her body, slowly raising her head back upright, a malicious smile on her face, the words slipping from her mouth like a toxin, "There's my girl."


End file.
